Connecting means of various types have been used in the past to connect the conductors of one printed circuit board to another similar board in the same stack. Sometimes separate leads have been used, extending beyond the peripheries of the boards, and joined by an external connecting means. Other connectors have included conductors extending through holes in two circuit boards and soldered to the upper face of an upper board and also to the lower face of a lower board. There has been no satisfactory connecting means which connects the conductors of two or more circuit boards when the conductors are confined between adjacent surfaces of the boards.
The present invention uses a hollow cylindrical connector installed within axial holes in the circuit boards and surrounded by molten solder which seeps into the narrow cracks between boards and makes electrical contact with all adjoining board conductors.
One of the features of the invention is the ease with which the molten solder can be applied: either by dipping into a molten solder bath or by the application by a special soldering tool.
Another feature of the invention is the speed with which the connector can be installed. After placing in the holes in the printed circuit boards, a single blow of a hammer will flatten the lower portion of the connector to keep it in place.